


Hawaiian Nights

by Jantique



Series: Summer Nights [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hawaiian lovin' had me a blast...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My take on "Summer Nights" from "Grease". If you hate that, you'll probably hate this, too (hilariously funny as it is!). Now everybody say, "Tell me more, tell me more!"

No context. Just go with it.

To the left of the stage, NEW JERSEY: Danny Williams surrounded by various family members (“Family”). To the right of the stage, HAWAI’I: Steve McGarrett surrounded by Kono, Chin, Kamekona, et alia (“Ohana”). 

[Danny]  
Hawaiian lovin' had me a blast

[Steve]  
Hawaiian lovin' happened so fast

[Danny]  
I met a boy crazy for me

[Steve]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[Both]  
Hawaiian days driftin' away, to uh-oh those Hawaiian nights

[Everyone]  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

[Ohana]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Kono]  
Did you get very far? 

[Family]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Danny’s Mom]  
Like, did he drive your car?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

[Danny]  
I was the detective, but he stole my case

[Steve]  
He dealt me a right hook, rearranged my face

[Danny]  
Proper procedure once more saved the day

[Steve]  
I solved the case, but I did it my way

[Both]  
Hawaiian sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those Hawaiian nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Family]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Danny’s Sister 1]  
Was it love at first sight?

[Ohana]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Kamekona]  
Did he put up a fight?

[Everyone]  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

[Danny]  
He fixed it so Grace could swim with the fish

[Steve]  
Just make him happy, that was my wish

[Danny]  
He drove the car right off the damn dock

[Steve]  
We drank Longboards 'till ten o'clock

[Both]  
Hawaiian fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those Hawaiian nights

[Everyone]  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Family]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Matty]  
But you don't gotta brag

[Ohana]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Lori]  
Cos he sounds like a fag

[Everyone]  
**WELL, D’OH!**  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH

[Danny]  
He got friendly, holding my hand

[Steve]  
Well, he got friendly down in the sand

[Steve]  
He was obnoxious, but kind of cute

[Danny]  
He was obnoxious—what’s wrong with a suit?

[Everyone]  
Whoa!

[Both]  
Hawaiian heat, boy and boy meet, but uh-oh those Hawaiian nights

[Everyone]  
woo, woo, woo

[Ohana]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Mary]  
How much dough did he spend?

[Family]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Danny’s Sister 2]  
Could he get me a friend?

[Steve]  
It turned cold, hmm - that's where it ends

[Danny]  
So I told him we'd still be friends

[Steve]  
Then we made our true love vow

[Danny]  
Wonder what he's doing now

[Both]  
Hawaiian dreams ripped at the seams,  
Bu-ut oh, those Hawai-ai-an ni-ights....

[Everyone]  
**_Tell me more, tell me more!_**

END


End file.
